


Sweet Dreams

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Cracky, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, This is really just an excuse to write these two in fantasy settings in this series, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Arya has never had a normal dream. At least none that she could remember. For as long as she could remember her dreams have been strange and detailed and damn near cinematic. Her aunt used to joke about them being memories from a past life, but Arya highly doubts it, especially given the turn several of them have taken since she hit puberty.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 20
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

Sweet Dreams

Part I: Prologue

xXx

Arya has never had a normal dream. At least none that she could remember. For as long as she could remember her dreams have been strange and detailed and damn near cinematic. Her aunt used to joke about them being memories from a past life, but Arya highly doubts it, especially given the turn several of them have taken since she hit puberty. 

Gendry had always found it funny growing up and always found time to ask her about them every few days. At some point she had to withhold a few details, or in certain cases, lie. She really wasn’t sure she could ever tell Gendry, or anyone else for that matter, that as she got older the nature of her dreams had changed. 

“Are you alright?” Gendry asks her one night while their hanging out in his room, working on homework. “You’ve been staring at the same page for twenty minutes.” 

Arya looks up, slowing processing his words. “Yeah.” she finally replies. “Just tired.” It’s only been a month since her nights had taken a turn, and she’s not yet gotten a grip on it. 

Gendry chuckles. “Another crazy dream?” he asks. She nods. “What was this one about?” 

Arya hesitates. “Just another pirate one.” she tells him. It’s not a total lie, but it’s not the whole truth either. What can she do though? She cant tell him why this dream was different. How do you tell your best friend that the dreams you’ve had for years, of sharing adventures on the high seas or fighting off icy death have shifted to much less innocent situations? You don’t, you just grin and bear it and hope that no one ever figures it out.

Until, of course, she didn’t have to anymore. 

“Hey, I have a weird question.” Gendry says suddenly one evening. Arya’s been working her way through a new cookbook, rewriting recipes to fit the cafe, and Gendry has been flipping through some random streaming service. They’re both comfortably set in her bed, a long day of work for both of them, behind them. 

“Sure.” she replies, not looking up from her notepad. 

“Do you still have those vivid dreams?” 

Arya’s pen stutters across the page, her eyes darting up from the notepad to the wall beside the television, her mind racing. Gendry hasn’t asked her about her dreams in years, not since they graduated high school at the very least and she’d gotten used to being able to keep her little secret without his curiosity to contend with. 

Arya finally looks to him, finding him lying on his back, his head propped up and his eyes searching her face. He seems worried, probably because it’s taken so long to answer a question that should be rather simple. 

“I do.” she finally says and then it strikes her suddenly as she looks him over, his bare torso exposed, the comforter just barely covering his bare hips. She herself is without clothing, both of them having shared the shower, before moving to the bed. They’ve been sleeping together for over a year, dating for six months, why should she be embarrassed, or keep it to herself anymore? She’s already shared plenty of fantasies with him, and he her, what’s to say he wouldn’t love to hear about the real nature of some of her dreams? 

Arya can feel the smirk slowly spreading across her lips, and she turns to set her work on the nightstand before sliding down onto her side to face him. “Want to hear about them?” 

Gendry switches off the television and turns on his side as well. He looks a bit suspicious but he smiles nonetheless. “Sure. Just like old times.” 

Arya chuckles. “Not at all, actually.” 


	2. Winter's Fury

Sweet Dreams

Part II: Winter’s Fury

xXx

The revelry amongst her crew is at a fever pitch, mead flowing freely. They took a Lannister vessel, laden with rich foods and treasure that day and spirits are high. Arya can feel the electric charge among her crew, ready for another challenge to overcome. 

From the head of the table she searches out a face she knows won’t be there. He’s not a social man, from what she can tell he never has been, so he undoubtedly ate and drank his share and then slipped out to be alone. 

Arya finishes off her drink and slips out herself, walking through the narrow passageways of Winter’s Fury, her loyal vessel. At the very end of the hall, adjacent to the cargo hold, is the crew barracks, and Arya enters expecting to find her missing friend. The room, however, is empty and knowing that probably means he wants to be alone, she brushes off the disappointment and heads to her cabin above deck. 

Arya has just stripped down to her small clothes when she hears the floorboards creak and she turns to find Gendry standing in the shadows, the candlelight flickering against his sun kissed skin, watching her. There’s a look on his face she’s never seen on him before. 

Gendry came to her ship quite by accident. After running away from the King, desperate to avoid being legitimized and becoming the heir to the Iron Throne, he hid among the small folk of Westeros for years. Unfortunately, he was eventually found by Ned Stark’s bannermen, who captured him, intending to return him to a life he’d ever asked for. 

Lucky for him, Arya and her crew ran the ship they were sailing, down, ready to pillage it. Recognizing her father’s bannermen and Gendry himself from her days in King’s Landing before running away herself, Arya took him in, determined not to let anyone else be forced to live a life they never wanted. 

Gendry decided to stay, knowing he’d be harder to find if he remained on the move and it wasn’t long until a strong friendship blossomed between them. They had a lot in common and seemed to fit in well together. There were times when she wondered if they had both stayed in King’s Landing, if their father’s wouldn’t have tried to match them. She thinks that’s one match she wouldn’t have minded so much. Now, with five years past, Arya could honestly say, she trusted him with her life. 

“Gendry? What are you doing?” she asks, reaching for her shirt to cover herself. Gendry is on her before she can make it, grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him. “Gendry?” she questions again, but he’s only looking at her with that indescribable look. She thinks about breaking free, walking away, but she can’t. She’s spent so long wishing he would look at her this way; this way she can’t describe but still knows so well. 

His hand is traveling up her arm, feather light, coming to rest on her cheek and she leans into the soft caress. The other finds her waist, the warmth of his palm like fire against her bare skin. He’s so close she has to crane her neck back to meet his eye and before she knows it, he’s leaning down to meet her, his lips warm against her own. 

When he pulled away, she takes a moment to open her eyes and in that moment she feels him pull away before returning, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up and tossing her back on the bed. 

She yelps, surprised by the sudden movement and stares up at him wide eyed as he strips his shirt off. She backs up toward the head of the bed as she climbs in, crawling toward her, muscles shifting like he’s a stalking predator and she is his prey, trapped in his sights and totally willing to be devoured. 

He leans down as he goes, planting a kiss just below her belly button, then another and another, trailing them up her abdomen and between her breasts until he reaches her mouth again. As he kisses her, he pulls her legs up around him, trailing his hands around her back and pulling her up against him so she’s sitting in his lap as he sits back on his haunches. He breaks the kiss, burying his face in her shoulder to nip and kiss the skin there. His hands find the ties of her small clothes, pulling them free. He lays her back, pulling the cloth free and exposing her to his sight. 

“You’re beautiful.” he speaks for the first time, leaning down over her and sucking a nipple into his mouth. She moans, fingers winding into the long shaggy hair on his head. “You sound so pretty when you moan.” he tells her, pulling away long enough to switch breasts. 

“Gendry.” she moans, tugging at his hair. He groans at the slight pain, sucking at her nipple harder in response. She feels him press against her, the evidence of his arousal clear. She grinds against him, legs pulling him in as close as possible. He reacts in turn, reaching down to rid her of the rest of her underwraps, fingers searching out the space between her legs. His fingers delve into her folds, running along the sensitive skin and circling the bundle of nerves she’s only ever explored by herself. “Gendry, please.” she moans, gasping as his fingers slipped inside her. 

“Please what?” he asks and she can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Please.” she whines. 

“Tell me what you want, love?” he urges. 

“Fuck me.” she breathes. “Please, I need you.” she finally opens her eyes to look at him, finding him already watching her, a look of wonder in his eyes. 

“As you wish.” he tells her, pressing his lips to her neck as he moves away, ridding himself of his clothing. She props herself up on her elbows to watch him, her ears ringing as his trousers fall to the floor. Everything is moving so quickly, but she can feel excitement bubbling up as he returns to her on the bed. 

“Arya.” he says, his voice soft as he reaches out to her. “Arya.” he repeats, leaning in to press kisses against her neck again. “Arya.” he says again, his tone changing, more forceful, and she realizes the sound of it is off. 

Gendry sits up quickly, looking her in the eyes. “ARYA!” he exclaims, startling her. “Get up! We’re going to be late!” Sansa’s voice sounds all around her and she startles, eyes flying open. Gone is her candle lit cabin, replaced by her room in Winterfell. “Mrs. Waters is going to be here to pick us up for school in twenty minutes, you need to get ready.” she insists, standing at the end of her bed, arms crossed. She must look dazed, because the next thing she knows, Sansa’s expression softens a bit. “What’s wrong? Did you have another weird dream?” 

Arya nods. 

Sighing, Sansa turns for the door. “Well it was just a dream, get up, if I’m late to class because of you, I’ll never forgive you.” 

Sansa steps out, closing the door behind her, leaving Arya to pick up the pieces of her shattered dream. 


	3. Reality Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry/Arya/Podrick smutty threesome

Sweet Dreams

Part III: Reality Calling

xXx

Gendry looks stunned and maybe a little turned on. She can’t really blame him, thinking about the dreams does that to her too.

“So… You’ve been having dreams about me...and you…like this,” he gestures between them where they lay side by side on the bed. “For awhile?”

“Since I started thinking about sex, yeah.” she replies. “I thought maybe at first it was because it you were the guy I was closest to, other than Jon, but then I kinda started to realize something as time went on and… well… you know the rest.” 

He nods, eyes falling to where her fingers are twining absently with the sheet. He reaches over and pulls her hand toward him, lacing their fingers together. “And you said you still have those kinds of dreams?” She nods. “Are they the same?”

“Sometimes?” she tells him. “Sometimes they’re a little more realistic.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well… Do you remember that night Podrick admitted he’d had a crush on both of us in High School?”

_ “I need a new tattoo, an orgasm, and a good night's sleep.” Arya says randomly one evening over dinner with a friend whose come in from out of town.  _

_ “Um…” Gendry replies. “I can help with one of those.” he tells her.  _

_ Podrick grins from across the table. “And I can help with two of them.”  _

_ Arya laughs at the scowl that forms on Gendry’s face as he turns to look at their oldest friend across the table.  _

_ “Listen here you little shit…” _

_ Podrick laughs, falling back against the back of the vinyl booth, while Arya leans into Gendry’s side, racked with her own laughter. It’s not long before his scowl gives way to a smile of his own, and he sits back, wrapping an arm around Arya’s shoulders.  _

_ “Seriously though, I would love to do your new ink. Have you gotten anything new since the last time Brienne inked you?” Podrick asks. Arya shakes her head. “Great, next time your up North, gimme a ring, I’ll get you all sorted out.”  _

_ Arya grins, only to turn to Gendry excitedly. “We should get matching tattoos.”  _

_ “Ooo, romantic.” Podrick adds. Gendry doesn’t look so convinced.  _

_ “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” he says. “What if something happens and we break up.”  _

_ Podrick snorts as he takes a sip of his coffee, spraying a bit over the rim. “Oh please. If you two break up there’s no hope for any of us.”  _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Gendry questions.  _

_ “Exactly what it sounds like, mate. You two have been in love with each other since you learned what that word meant. If you two break up after pining for each other for over a decade, than I’m just going to pack it up and keep it strictly casual from then on, because what’s the point?”  _

_ “You say that like we haven’t dated other people, or had crushes on other people.” Gendry tells him.  _

_ “Oh really? Who? Who are these people you’ve crushed on, other than each other?”  _

_ “Well, for her there was you.” Gendry tells him. Gendry smirks smugly at his shocked expression. “Yeah, didn’t see that comin’ did ya?” he huffs. “Neither did I, honestly.”  _

_ Beside him, Arya sits with her face in her hands, shaking her head. “How did we get so far off base?” she asks, her words muffled by her hands.  _

_ “Okay, hold on. You had a crush on me when we were kids?” Arya nods. “So did I?”  _

_ “You had a crush on yourself? That’s not surprising.” Gendry teases, earning an eye roll from Podrick and an elbow from Arya.  _

_ “No, on Arya.” he clarifies. “And you if we’re being honest here.”  _

_ That stops Gendry up short and Arya grins, looking back and forth between them.  _

_ “What?” Podrick questions. “Like you didn’t know I was bi?”  _

_ “No I knew. I just didn’t think…” _

_ “What that I would think you’re hot?” Podrick laughs. “I alot of people think your grumpy ass is hot.” he points to Arya. “Point of fact.”  _

_ “You are very grumpy, but also very hot. I feel like those things balance each other.” she tells him, watching the emotions play across his face. “So you liked both of us growing up?” Arya continues, turning back to Podrick. Podrick nods. “What did that entail?”  _

_ “What do you mean? Are you asking if I fantasized about you two?” he asks. “Cause that would be highly inappropriate to think of my two closest, childhood friends in various states of undress with each other.”  _

_ “So that’s a yes then?” _

_ “Of course, I’m not made of stone.” he explains. “There was a particularly fun one in that old tree house we built in grammar school.”  _

_ “Is that still there?” Gendry asks, just as Arya asks; _

_ “What was it like?”  _

_ “Arry?” it’s the most scandalized Arya has ever heard him.  _

_ “What? Inquiring minds want to know?”  _

_ “Well, it was my fantasy so, of course, it was fantastic.” Podrick replies without hesitation. “I was virle, you were hot and Gendry was very loud.”  _

_ They turn at the sound of a thunk to find Gendry face down on the table, muttering to himself and shaking his head. The bright red across his face and neck stands out against his grey t-shirt and they turn to each other, grinning like mad.  _

“Alright, so he admitted all that and then what? We all went back to my place and went to bed.” Gendry says as she pauses in her recounting of events. “Wait, did you dream about his fantasy?”

The blush across her cheeks is all the answer he needs. 

xXx

Arya isn’t entirely sure why they decided to come back here. The property didn’t even belong to the Payne family anymore, but low and behold, the tree house they spent countless summers in was right where they had left it and in surprisingly good shape too. It was cold, snow littering the ground at this time of year, but the inside of the tree house was much warmer, shielded from the winter winds. It was warm enough for them to remove their coats, leaving only their thick sweaters underneath, and spread them out to sit on. 

She doesn’t remember what started it, which might concern her more if she wasn’t so distracted, but one minute their talking, reminiscing about the old days when they’d first built the tree house and the next she’s straddling Podricks lap, her fingers digging into his hair, his pushing her sweater up. Gendry is sitting somewhere behind them, watching them with rapt attention. 

Podrick’s hands grip around her ribcage, pushing her back. She’s confused for a moment, until she runs into a solid form behind her. She tilts her head back, in time to meet Gendry’s lips in a hungry kiss, his own hands joining Podrick’s in their exploration. Podrick runs his hands behind her back, unhooking her bra. He lifts her shirt, pulling the loose cups aside and leaning forward to suck a nipple into his mouth. Her moan is breathy against Gendry’s lips as Podrick sucks and nips at the rosy bud, his fingers plucking at the other. 

“Fuck.” she breathes, back bowed, head back at an almost extreme angle. She feels Gendry’s lips against her own turn up into a smirk, before he shifts to the side, running his lips across her neck. Podrick switches breasts as Gendry pulls away, pulling her shirt and bra off. She sits up, when their gone, gooseflesh raising as the chill air touches her skin. She feels more than hears Podrick’s chuckle, and he wraps his one free arm around her, pulling her close. He feels Gendry move closer behind her, pressing himself against her back. He’s so much larger than both of them, towering over them even on his knees. 

Podrick pulls away to catch his breath and Gendry surprises both of them, leaning over her and sealing his lips to Podrick’s. Podrick deepens the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of his head, nearly toppling them all over as he pulls him closer. Arya takes advantage of their distraction, one hand coming up to wind into Gendry’s hair, while she leans over to run a trail of nips along the column of Podrick’s neck. With her remaining hand, she reaches down between them, gripping the bulge she can feel against her thigh. 

“Fuck.” he grunts, pulling away to look at her. She grins cheekily at him. 

“Yeah, she’s good at that.” Gendry tells him, smirking at her. She bites her lip, attempting to look innocent. Gendry and Podrick share a look and when they look back at her, she can see the mischief in their eyes. 

Gendry pulls back and slips his arms around her, guiding her back to sit between his legs. Podrick gets up, leaning over her and working the button of her jeans open. He manages to get it open, pulling her jeans down, only for them to get caught on her boots. He curses, fiddling with them until he can pull them off. Her jeans quickly join them before he settles himself between her legs.

Arya throws her head as he plants his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out to prob her sex. She feels Gendry’s enormous hands covering her breasts, but her attention is almost fully taken up by Podrick’s ministrations. He works her over with all the expertise she’s heard so many rumors about, and before she knew it, she feels the coil in her abdomen as her climax nears. Gooseflesh raises on her skin as she tips over the edge, clamping her thighs around his head and digging her nails into Gendry’s thighs. 

“Holy shit.” Podrick curses after prying her thighs open enough to escape. “Thought I was gonna die down there.” 

“She is pretty strong for someone so small.” Gendry chuckles, wrapping his arms around her ribcage and pulling her up against him, hooking her legs over his and spreading her legs wide. In her blissed out state she’s easy to manipulate and Podrick chuckles as he watches the usually headstrong young woman allow herself to be manhandled so easily. 

Gendry trails his hands down her body, sliding them to the inside of her thighs, lightly playing with her still sensitive lips. He feels her taking in deep gasping breaths as he slowly works her over again. She so far gone they she doesn’t even notice that Podrick has undressed until he’s leaning against her, sucking a mark into her neck. 

“Do you want Pods to fuck you, Arry?” Gendry whispers against the shell of her ear. She moans. 

“Was that a yes, sweetheart?” Podrick chuckles, reaching down to line himself up with her. She moans again, eyes closed, and head tilted back against Gendry’s shoulder. “I want to hear you say it, Arya.”

“Tell him what you want?” Gendry tells her. 

“Fuck me.” she whimpers desperately. 

Podrick doesn’t need to be told twice, thrusting forward and planting himself fully inside her. She gasps, moaning loudly, as he starts in almost immediately, thrusting at a sedate pace that gradually gets faster and rougher. Gendry reaches around her thighs, pulling them up against her chest to change the angle. Her moans increase to near screams as she gets closer and closer, feeling the coil begin to tighten yet again. 

“Fuck, yes, harder.” she begs, reaching back to weave her fingers through Gendry’s hair. She feels his moan through his chest and against her back as she tugs at the strands roughly. “Fuck!” she exclaims, the coil snapping, sending her over the edge quickly. Podrick isn’t far behind. 

When Podrick pulls away, Gendry wastes no time, letting Arya slip to the floor and shifting around to get his own clothes off. When he was fully devested of clothing, he grabs Arya around the waist, pulling her up to her knees and sinking inside her with little preamble. She moans, nails digging into the old wood floor. 

“You know I never would have suspected the She-Wolf of The North would love to manhandled and dominated.” Podrick teases, sitting up to watch them. 

“You have no idea, mate.” Gendry replies. “She loves being tossed around and fucked senseless.” as if to emphasize the point he brought a hand down on her ass, the loud crack mingling with her gasp. Podrick chuckles. 

Gendry’s pace is bruising and it’s not long before she tumbles over again. Her arms give out beneath her and she falls to the floor, Gendry still pounding away like a bull in heat. When he finally reaches his peak, Arya has already cum again and she collapses boneless, breathing heavy and close to passing out in exhaustion. 

xXx

Gendry’s face is beat red, and the bulge beneath the thin sheet speak volumes about his state of mind. He clears his throat. “Wow.” he says a bit awkward, swallowing thickly. 

Arya grins, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort He’s clearly not considered that he might like that scenario as much as she does. “Yeah, I love the dreams I get to finish.” she tells him, watching the blush spread down his neck and chest. 

“Ye..yeah, I’m sure.” he replies. “What uh, what else have you dreamt about?”


	4. Black Smith

Sweet Dreams

Part IV: Black Smith

xXx

“Do you, uh… do you have dreams about real life situations a lot?” Arya nods. “What else have you dreamt about?” 

“Ummmm…” Arya stares off at the wall behind him, her mind going over the different scenarios. “Oh!” she perks up. “In college when I used to sit with you while you worked in metal shop…” 

_ It would be highly inappropriate for Arya to stare at Gendry while he worked. Why, because he was her best friend and he didn’t even think of her in a similar way, so really she’s just setting herself up for all kinds of trouble. But God’s In heaven if that wasn’t a beautiful sight. Chest bare, skin glistening with sweat, muscles rippling with each swing of his hammer against his latest creation.  _

_ Urgh! Why did she have to go and may friends with a guy who loved metalwork. If he were a painter he’d be wearing a smock. A chef? A coat. A businessman? A white button up that was far too small to contain the glory that were his biceps.  _

_ No, bad Arya. Do not think about your best friend like that, that would be wrong and… and… naughty…so naughty… _

_ “Fuck.” She grunts under her breath, turning her attention back to her computer. She had a paper to finish (and really, who knew she’d have to write papers in Culinary School). Not her, that’s for fucking sure.  _

_ Unfortunately, despite knowing she had work to do, she still found herself distracted, watching Gendry hammer away at his anvil, her mind wandering to other uses for said anvil. It was the perfect size for her petite frame, she could just go up to him and push him out of the way, set herself up there and present herself for ravishing. She’d overheard enough stories from his past hookups and ex-girlfriends to know he was an excellent lover, attentive, sweet and well endowed. He could just imagine how he would treat her.  _

_ “Arry?” Gendry’s voice breaks through her fantasy and she turns her eyes to look at him, now standing directly beside the table she’d claimed for herself. She feels heat flush her face, spreading along her chest. “Are you alright? You’ve been staring into space for twenty minutes.”  _

_ “Oh, um… yes. I’m fine.” she squeeks as she spoke.  _

_ “Are you sure? Your face is a little red too.” he reaches forward, resting his hand against her forehead. “You’re a little warm, maybe you should get some air.”  _

_ Sensing the chance to escape she jumped on it. “Yeah, no, yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll do that.” she says, standing abruptly and walking away. _

Gendry grins. “Yeah, I definitely remember that.” he looks pleased and Arya watches him suspiciously. Seeing this he continues. “Well…”

_ Gendry watches her leave, a smirk tilting his lips. He would have to remember to thank Podrick for the baby oil suggestion. _

Arya looks at him, outraged. “You troll.” she says and Gendry laughs shaking his head. 

“I’ve been called worse, now tell me about the dream that inspired.”

xXx

Arya walks back into the metal shop to find Gendry squelching the piece he’s been working on. She curses, mentally questioning why he has to stand that way. How does manage to make standing look alluring. As if sensing her approach, Gendry looks up at her, his blue eyes smoldering, a little smirk on his face. 

“Feeling better?” he asks, setting his work aside and grabbing a towel off the work bench. He wipes it across his face, removing the sheen of sweat from his skin. 

“Mhmm.” she hums, the sound cracking a bit. He looks up at her concerned, clearly not believing her.

“Are you sure?” he asks, moving toward her where she’s stopped next to her desk. She nods and he reaches out to her, resting his hand against her forehead like he had before. “You’re not warm anymore.” his hand trails from her forehead, down the side of her face and to her neck. “Huh,” he huffs, a little smirk tilting the corner of his mouth. “You’re turning red again.” she stares up at him wide eyed as he steps closer. “I’m starting to get worried about you.” he tells her, though his expression tells her otherwise. 

“I’m alright.” she tells him. She thinks about taking a step back, but she can’t seem to convince herself to move. 

“I don’t think you are.” he replies, reaching out for her. One hand trails around her back, the other down her arm. “I think maybe you should sit down.” 

She nods absently, but she doesn’t move, standing there, staring up at him. His smirk grows. He steps back and she’s forced to move with him, his arm still around her. She doesn’t mind following him though. She’d follow him anywhere so long as he kept looking at her like that. He turns as they move, now backing her up. She squeaks as he lifts her up suddenly and before she can fully process what’s going on, he’s setting her back down, the cold metal of the anvil against her bottom startling her. 

He parts her thighs, standing between them and she tries not to think about how far she has to stretch to accommodate him. “How’s that?” he asks. 

“Good.” she replies, her voice soft, breathy. Gendry chuckles.

“Are you sure?” she nods. “I don’t know, sweetheart. I think maybe you something else.”

“Like what?” she asks. 

The smirk spreads slowly as he leans into her his lips finding the side of her neck. He slowly works a mark into her neck, his lips and teeth teasing the skin there. She feels his hands trail down to her ass as undulates her hips against him, pulling her flush against him. She keens as he grinds against her, feeling the smirk against the skin of her neck as she does. 

“You make such beautiful sounds.” he tells her, nipping at her shoulder. She gasps at the brief feeling of pain, her hands coming up to weave into his hair. He chuckles again, growling as she tugs at his hair. 

Arya doesn’t know what to do, really. She hasn’t felt like this before, just from simple kisses and the feeling of his hands on her. No one had ever made her feel like this before, like she was on fire, ready to go off at any moment. She was growing desperate, ready for him to take the next step, but he wasn’t, he kept her on the edge for what felt like ages, never taking it any farther. 

Eventually he pulls away, and before she can complain a loud noise sounds, startling her. 

Arya sits up, heart racing at the sudden wake up call. She vaguely registers that she’s still in the metal shop and she turns to find Gendry cursing as he bends over to pick up his fallen tool box. 

“Sorry.” he calls out to her, noticing he’d woken her up. 

xXx

Gendry laughs at her and she reaches out, punching him in the shoulder. It does nothing but urge him on. 

“It’s not funny!”

“I beg to differ.” he replies, grinning like a fool. “Gods, if I had known that’s what you were dreaming about, I would have bent you over that anvil right then and there.” 

He says it so casually, she’s not sure he realizes what he’s said. That is until she notices the knowing look in his eye. “You’re such a tease.” 


End file.
